Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{96} - \sqrt{24}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{96} - \sqrt{24}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 6} - \sqrt{4 \cdot 6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{6} - \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{6}$ $= 4\sqrt{6} - 2\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 - 2 )\sqrt{6} = 2\sqrt{6}$